1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system for managing various areas of a multiple occupancy building using sensors, and more particularly to a management apparatus, sensor control apparatus, and network devices for operating this management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of LANs and WANs (Wide Area Networks) in recent years, large numbers of network devices such as personal computers (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPCsxe2x80x9d), hubs, switches, and routers have become connected in networks and subnets thereof, and information sharing and transmission are frequently carried out. Network devices are being established in each area of residential or office buildings, while an environment where connection to the Internet is possible is being maintained. The connection state and traffic on these network devices is generally managed by a management apparatus.
On the other hand, systems are already in operation for detecting anomalies such as gas leaks or the entry of outsiders in multiple occupancy buildings, including a plurality of residential and office spaces, and messaging a management office and security company. However, with such systems, the messaging is managed for each individual living space and individual office space. Consequently, unless the manager or security staff actually go to a location for which there was a message, they cannot specify the details of the anomaly, and particularly the location at which the anomaly is occurring. This results in an increase in the damage from the problem.
A problem of conventional management systems is that in the case where an anomaly occurs in a multiple occupancy building, the management cannot grasp in detail the specifics of the anomaly.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a management system and the related devices thereof that can make it possible to grasp in detail the specifics of an anomaly, and quickly and correctly carry out countermeasures in the case where an anomaly occurs in a multiple occupancy building.
According to one aspect of the present invention, for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a management system comprising sensor control means located in each region of a multiple occupancy building and a management apparatus connected to and able to communicate with the sensor control means, wherein the sensor control means are connected with sensors for detecting the state in each area and send to the management apparatus detection information output by the sensors along with mounting location information of the sensors and the management apparatus correlates and manages the detection information and mounting location information received from the sensor control means.
Consequently, it is possible to grasp in detail the specifics of an anomaly, and quickly and correctly carry out countermeasures in the case where an anomaly occurs in a multiple occupancy building.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a management system comprising sensor control means located in each region of a multiple occupancy building and a management apparatus connected to and able to communicate with the sensor control means, wherein the sensor control means are connected with sensors for detecting the state in each area, and send to the management apparatus detection information output by the sensors along with sensor identification information for identifying the sensors and the management apparatus is provided with storage means for correlating and storing sensor identification information and mounting location information specifying the mounting location of the sensor; and searches for the mounting location information from the storage means on the basis of the sensor identification information received from the sensor control means, and correlates and manages the detection information and the mounting location information.
Consequently, it is possible to grasp in detail the specifics of an anomaly, and quickly and correctly carry out countermeasures in the case where an anomaly occurs in a multiple occupancy building.